The inventive disclosure described herein relates to memory systems including nonvolatile memory and methods of accessing the memory.
Semiconductor memory devices may be volatile or nonvolatile. A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device can retain data stored therein even at power-off. Nonvolatile memory devices may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the design and fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile memory devices may be used for a wide variety of applications such as data, program, and microcode storage in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.